Nos veremos otra vez
by MyMindAndSoul
Summary: Te odiaba, te odio y te odiaré. Nos veremos otra vez, Potter, eso tenlo por seguro... H&V ¿Slash? One Shot.


SPOILER, DEATHLY HALLOWS. SI NO LEÍSTE EL LIBRO TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LEAS EL ONE SHOT.

Bueno... Aquí traígo mi primer One Shot de HP. Está basado en una canción que me gusta mucho, que se llama Nos veremos otra vez, es de Pedro Aznar. Es algo parecido al Slash diría yo. Relata en el momento en que Voldemort muere.

Comencé a caer… el hechizo me había ganado. Aquella luz rojiza había bañado por completo mis ojos, lo último que logre ver fue la cara del chico. Sí, de ese detestable chico, del que me arruinó la vida. Si ese miserable no hubiese existido quizás yo hubiera poder lograr mis fines. También los hubiera podido lograr si siquiera haberlo encontrado en aquella casa, en Halloween de aquella época. Una época inmemorable, porque no recordaba qué año era, solo recordaba que era Halloween, 31 de Octubre. El día en el que el niño sobrevivió… Bah, puras patrañas, si no fuera por la desgraciada de su madre él habría muerto en mis manos, pero la muy desgraciada supo realizar un hechizo que ni yo sabía. No sabía cómo se realizaba, no sabía siquiera el nombre. Yo lo he llamado el hechizo innombrable, siempre lo llamé así; a pesar de que parece muy tonto el nombre, pero esa es la forma de la cual lo llamé desde un principio, desde que supe de su existencia.

_Aunque te abraces a la luna,  
__aunque te acuestes con el sol.  
__No hay más estrellas de las que dejes de brillar…_

No quería morir, no… y menos que lo último que hacía al morir era verlo a los ojos, a sus ojos verdes, esos ojos odiados por cualquier ser que exista sobre la faz de la Tierra. Me pregunto que pensaría en ese momento, sé que es muy noble como para querer verme morir de verdad, sé que por dentro y por una parte sufre mi muerte, porque él es, repito, alguien noble. Lamentablemente es como es, y lo sigo odiando. Siempre lo odié.

_Tendrá el cielo tu color  
__No estés solo en esta lluvia  
__no te entregues por favor  
__si debes de ser fuerte en estos tiempos  
__para resistir la decepción  
__y quedara abierta mente y alma yo estoy con vos…_

Seguía cayendo, seguía y seguía, al parecer no terminaba más, una caída interminable, algo totalmente inmortal. ¡Basta! ¡Quiero morir! Éste sufrimiento es insoportable. Quiero cerrar los ojos y no sentir nada más… no sentir ningún sentimiento físico o psicológico que provenga del sufrimiento, incluso no quiero sentir felicidad. No quiero sentir absolutamente nada. Quiero ser alguien inhumano. Siempre quise ser alguien inhumano, aparentaba serlo, aunque no lo era. Porque quiera o no siempre sentía algo, sentía algo que no era amor, porque eso nunca lo experimenté. Pero sí experimenté otros sentimientos, esos experimentos, esas experiencias, eran horribles… deseaba arrancarme lo que quedaba de mi alma para estar completamente vacío. Pero si me arrancaba el pequeño pedazo de alma que quedaba en mi ser, ya no podría vivir más en mi cuerpo, y eso sería totalmente detestable y odioso.

_Si te hace falta alguien que te trate con amor  
__si no tienes a quien brindar tu corazón  
__si todo vuelve cuando más lo precisas.  
__Nos veremos otra vez…_

Ese niño Potter… ¿Qué era lo que hacía para que todos lo quieran? ¿Intentar matarme? No deberían de odiarme. Deberían de temerme. Me temieron en un momento, sí, pero luego ya no… luego comenzaron a no temerme por culpa de ese asqueroso traidor a la sangre de Potter. De ese asqueroso impuro… Me pregunto por qué en otras ocasiones no podría haberlo matado, qué habré hecho mal para que termine así como estoy ahora.

_No estés solo en esta lluvia  
__no te entregues por favor  
__si debes de ser fuerte en estos tiempos  
__para resistir la decepción,  
__y quedara abierto mente y alma.  
__Yo estoy con vos…  
__Y si debes ser fuerte en estos tiempos  
__para resistir la decepción  
__y quedara abierto mente y alma.  
__Yo estoy con vos…_

Comencé a acordarme de derivadas cosas. Derivados sucesos transcurridos en mi vida, en mi larga vida. Y medité… no me arrepentía de lo que hice, no, solo me arrepentía de una cosa: ¡de no haberlo matado! Me frustraba y me frustra el que él siga vivo. El que pueda respirar, sentir, tocar, moverse… Deseo que todos sus órganos cesen, que sus huesos se doblen y que sufran, que se doblen hasta que muera, o más bien, que se doblen eternamente, para proporcionarle un sufrimiento eterno. Niño desgraciado. Aunque no es tan malo tener algo de competencia… quizás todo lo que viví fue una experimentación interesante, desde otro punto de vista objetivo. Pero quizás no lo fue… Me pregunto si tendré otra vida, y si la tendré espero que sea mejor que ésta y que pueda triunfar más, cosa de la que no estoy seguro…

_Si te hace falta quien te trate con amor  
__si no tienes a quién brindar tu corazón  
__si todo vuelve cuando más lo precisas.  
__Nos veremos otra vez…_

En alguna ocasión nos veremos otra vez, Potter. Eso tenlo por seguro. Quiero dejar en claro que, algún día regresaré, no me importa si estaré muerto, pero regresaré, intentaré hacer todo lo posible como para regresar y así arruinarte la vida Potter. Te odiaba, te odio, y siempre te odiaré.

Terminé de caer. Todo se volvió negro… mis huesos comenzaron a entrar en un trance… Mis órganos comenzaron a fallar, mientras que mis músculos no podían moverse… Quedé completamente rígido, al parecer. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, a pesar de que no veía nada. Estaban abiertos de par en par, permitiendo a la muchedumbre que pueda ver mis ojos. Ya no respiraba más.


End file.
